


You're My Favorite

by darkdevas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Soft Togami Byakuya, Tea, Togakure - Freeform, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, can be read as platonic, takes place in future arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdevas/pseuds/darkdevas
Summary: Byakuya would be lying if he said that he didn’t appreciate it. Well, not just the tea, but Hiro. He was an idiot at times, but he was just so...Normal. Carefree. His presence has the same properties as the tea, if not more so.Soon chamomile tea wasn’t just tea, it was Hiro. Every sip reminded him of Hiro, his insufferable grin and the way he couldn’t tie his tie, his too-small glasses, his laughter, his occasional cowardice...Everything, all composed into a simple sip.Hiro thinks that Byakuya's favorite tea is chamomile. He's wrong-- at least at first.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	You're My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a TikTok where this dude's favorite Gatorade flavor changed because his wife thought it was white Gatorade and got him it. I couldn't resist writing about something similar with Togakure. :)

Hiro thought that Byakuya’s favorite drink was chamomile tea. He has first seen Byakuya drink it during their time at Hope’s Peak; and then later, when the survivors of the game were all staying together to work for the Future Foundation, Byakuya had made it a few times.

Hiro wasn’t very observant, but it was a simple thing to remember. Sometimes, when Byakuya was too busy to make his own drink, Hiro would make some and bring it to him. The small smile and the thanks were enough to make Hiro continue doing so. 

Byakuya, after all, brought him coffee on occasion (though he’d pretend like it wasn’t a kind action). Bringing the tea to Byakuya, however, made it so that the two could talk more often, and eventually (even if Hiro didn’t bring him tea) the two would talk about whatever was important at the time.

Though that soon became Hiro rambling about conspiracies and Byakuya listening intently, whilst making small comments. It didn’t take very long to pick up on Byakuya’s expression, and whether he meant things or not. During their time in the killing game, Hiro didn’t have the chance to notice, but there were a few actions that Byakuya did that would change their meaning.  
Firstly, his actual smile was crooked. His fake one was perfectly centered, and while it would be deemed “nice” it was very fake. Byakuya’s real smile, in comparison, leaned to his left.

Also, If he meant an insult, he wouldn’t look directly at the person. If he was doing it to just seem cold, he’d look them in the eye. It was almost like everything Byakuya did was perfectly placed and calculated. From the way he talked, the way he talked, the comments and insults he spoke, everything Byakuya did was purposeful.

Perhaps that’s why Hiro liked sitting with him, drinking his tea or coffee. So that he could see the crookedness of Byakuya’s smile, and see his shoulders relax. Even if just for a moment.

Byakuya preferred Earl Grey tea. Though, of course, he would occasionally drink chamomile tea, due to its relaxation properties. It allowed for calmness, and it was supposed to help with anxiety.  
He had first drunk it in front of Hiro after the second trial. He hadn’t even expected Hiro to ask what it was-- after all, the rest of them seemed adamant to not speak to him, however, he had sat next to Byakuya and started talking about herbs and how to read tea leaves.

Byakuya made it a few more times, for the survivors in an attempt to help them relax without openly doing so. However, that made Hiro think that it was his favorite or something of that nature.

Often, Hiro would bring a cup of it to Byakuya, and with it, Hiro also brought his ramblings, theories, and stupid jokes that were unfortunately endearing.

Byakuya would be lying if he said that he didn’t appreciate it. Well, not just the tea, but Hiro. He was an idiot at times, but he was just so...Normal. Carefree. His presence has the same properties as the tea, if not more so.

Soon chamomile tea wasn’t just tea, it was Hiro. Every sip reminded him of Hiro, his insufferable grin and the way he couldn’t tie his tie, his too-small glasses, his laughter, his occasional cowardice...Everything, all composed into a simple sip.

Byakuya isn’t very old, only 19, but Hiro took away some of the age and the weight of existence, and war, with his simple being.

Yes, he was reckless and impulsive, and occasionally annoying, but he was Hiro. Just Hiro.  
And Byakuya...Liked Hiro. More than the others. He could firmly say Hiro was his friend (albeit not aloud), and know it was true. After all, Hiro had that insufferable nickname for him, and constantly called Byakuya his friend so...It was pleasant. He hadn’t had any friends before Hope’s Peak, not that he’d admit that, and whilst it was likely under a Togami to want one...He did appreciate Hiro.

Hiro didn’t know exactly why he asked, just that he had been wondering and, well, it just slipped out.

“Hey, is this tea actually your favorite?”  
Byakuya stared at him for a moment.  
“You think it is, yes?”  
“Well...Yeah. You haven’t said anything,”  
“It’d be rude to reject it,”  
“So it’s not your favorite?”  
Byakuya flicked his eyes over to the other side of the room, “I didn’t say that,”  
“What? I don’t understand, man,”  
“I used to prefer Earl Grey tea,”  
“Oh, okay-- Wait, used to?”  
“Recently, chamomile has become my favorite,”  
“Why?”  
“It isn’t a hard concept to grasp, use your brain,”  
“C’mon, just tell me!”  
“Ugh,”  
“You already know I won’t leave you alone until you do,”  
“Whatever. Just-- Ugh,” Byakuya rolled his eyes, “I like it more now because of you,”  
“What?”  
Byakuya looked off to the side, trying to control the flush overtaking his cheeks, “It reminds me of you. That’s all,”  
“Huh? Aw, Togamins!”  
“Don’t call me that,”  
“That’s really sweet!”  
“It doesn’t mean anything, be quiet,”  
“C’mon, don’t be mean,”  
“You’re insufferable, Hiro,” Byakuya said, staring Hiro in the eyes.  
“You don’t mean that man. Anyways...That’s cool. Sorry for goofing up what you liked though,”  
“It’s fine. Really. Ah,” Byakuya readjusted his tie out of nervousness, “Thank you, actually,”  
“...Huh?”  
“For the tea, but also speaking to me. I appreciate it-- You. I appreciate you,”  
Hiro grinned widely, “Of course man! You’re my friend, after all,”  
“...You’re my friend, too,”

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever post anything besides togakure?? hopefully. whoops.  
> anyways I hope you all are doing well!!


End file.
